Mason Wednesday Chronicles
by Chookette
Summary: Chaque mercredi, Mason et Hodge se retrouvent pour une journée d'amusement. Commérage,Poker et amour d'enfance.  BrOrson child and others. K plus pour eventuellement le mercrdi des vacances de noël.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction et cette fois une fanfic un peut en temps reelle

C'est a dire que chaque Mercredi j'écrirais une suite à cette fanfic et la posterait.

Pendant les vacances, si je part (tout depend de la grève en France) je posterais mes suite en revenant !

Titre : Mason Wednesday Chronicles  
Disclaimer : Not mine not money !  
Paring : Bree/Orson, Bree/Karl, Bree/Rex et others !  
Résumé : Chaque mercredi Mason et Hodge se retrouvent pour une journée d'amusement et de commérages sur les voisins et les amis.

Ps : Je vais tuer Elena vers Noël comme le veut...l'histoire mais Elenaor reviendra la remplacer très vite ;D  
PSS : J'ai trouvé le nom Elena en Maths et j'ai remarqué là que ca ressemblait à Eleanor (mais bon, certain aime les femmes qui ont a peu près la même couleur de cheveux, a peu près le même prenom est possible !)

Mason Wednesday Chronicles

Il faisait froid, et même si Elena et sa petite fille étaient emmitouflées dans de grosses doudounes rouges foncées, les deux filles tremblaient.

En ce mercredi 20 octobre, Elena, comme tout les autres mercredis venait pour sa partie de cartes habituelle avec sa meilleure amie : Gloria.

Les deux femmes habitaient dans la même rue et se connaissaient depuis quelques temps. Elena était plus jeune que Gloria et cette dernière l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile.

Gloria avait aussi un fils, plus âgé que la fille d'Elena mais qui était, tout de même prêt a prêté à la petite fille quelques de ses plus beaux jouets.

Et puis sa fille l'aimait bien, Elena était donc plus que satisfaite d'offrir à sa princesse un après midi de jeu avec son ami tandis qu'elle ferait, elle, une après midi poker avec Gloria.

Elena Mason était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, mariée et mère d'une petite fille assez timide en son genre. Elle était de taille et de corpulence moyenne et, ce n'est pas un détail a négliger : La jeune femme était rousse, de beau cheveux ondulés roux, que sa fille avait hérité.

D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille était en train de tirer sur sa grosse doudoune.

Elena : Qu'y A-t-il Bree ?

La jeune fille tremblait, de froid ? Certainement. Elle claqua des dents avant de tendre ses bras vers elle et dire :

Bree : Z'ai froid Maman….

Elena prit alors sa fille dans ses grands bras protecteurs et la porta tout en la berçant. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa fille adorée. Bree, qui grelotait jusque la se réchauffa et posa, satisfaite, sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Elena s'arrêta devant la porte de sa voisine et posa la petite rouquine à terre. Cette dernière lui souria tranquillement, attendant que sa mère sonne à la porte.

Bree, du haut de ses 3 ans affichait un sourire éblouissant, que l'on pouvait voir même lorsqu'il faisait sombre, ce qui est le cas, entant donné que nous sommes en Octobre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir la maison lumineuse, une femme d'une trentaine d'années également mais qui paraissait plus vieille ainsi qu'un petit garçon tout souriant, et même peut être plus que Bree.

Le jeune garçon était très bien habillé, comme à son habitude.

Gloria : Bonjour Elena ! Bonjour Bree ! Mais dis moi ma grande, tu es de plus en plus jolie !

Bree rougissait légèrement. Le petit garçon rajouta :

Orson : Mais si ! Elle a raison ! Tu es de plus en plus belle chaque semaine.

La teinte de rouge sur les joues de Bree s'intensifia d'avantage.

Elena montra gaiement un panier de muffins au chocolat, et Bree, tout en l'imitant, montra un panier rempli de muffins chocolat-banane.

Plus tard :

Gloria : Mmm, ces muffins sont délicieux !

Elena : Merci !

Gloria : Savais-tu que Johanna Mayer trompait son mari !

Elena : Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et dire que je la vois tout les jours en allant poser Bree à l'école élémentaire !

Gloria : Ah oui. C'est vrai que Johanna a un fils.

Elena : Pauvre petit Karl. Bree m'a dit qu'il avait piqué le cartable d'un de ses petits camarades.

Gloria : Ce garçon n'a certainement pas reçu une bonne éducation.

Elena : En même temps, ce n'est pas mieux que les Bremer.

Gloria : Oh ne m'en parle pas ! Orson et leur fille vont au même club de dessin !

Elena : Susan c'est ça ?

Gloria : Oui ! C'est a peine si Sophie vient avec un homme différent chaque semaine !

Elena : Oui mais la petite est polie je trouve.

Gloria : Mais c'est une nunuche de première ! Elle a réussi à renversé de la peinture sur les pulls de tout les enfants du club !

Gloria distribua les cartes.

Gloria : Et tu savais ? Une nouvelle voisine vient de s'installer !

Elena : Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler. Tu l'as rencontrée ?

Gloria : Oui. Elle est spéciale.

Elena : Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

Gloria : Phyllis Van De Kamp.

Elena : Je propose de l'inviter mercredi prochain afin de la cerner.

Gloria : Elena !

La rouquine souria légèrement.

Bree : Un muffin ?

La petite fille de 3 ans tendit à son camarade ,de 2 ans plus âgé, un muffin qu'elle avait préparée elle-même.

Orson hocha doucement la tête et prit un muffin qu'il croqua à pleine dents. Puis il dit la bouche pleine :

Orson : Humm*miam* c'est *miam* délicieux *miam*

Bree : Merci.

Bree rougit.

Orson : Alors, celui qui t'embêtait, j'espère qu'il ne le fait plus !

Orson montrait se petit poings comme si il était prêt a mettre une raclée à qui osait faire du mal à son amie.

Bree : Tu parles de Karl ? Non bien heureusement !Mais Shuut. Si ma mère apprend qu'il m'embête, elle va paniquer.

Orson : je ne dirais rien.

Bree : merci.

Orson : Mais si il t'embête encore je vais le rétamer !

Bree rigola. Dieu qu'Orson aimait le rire de son amie rousse.

Bree : Faudrait encore que nous soyons dans la même école !

Orson : Je suis désolé, mais ma mère veut que j'aille à l'école catholique.

Bree : Ce n'est rien.

Il aimait aussi son sourire confortant, sur et radieux.

Bree : Mais tu sais quoi ? George est amoureux de moi !

Orson : George ? Le gars qui mettait des vers de terre dans les sandwich du nouveau de ton école ?

Bree : Oui ! Pauvre Rex. Mais George ne l'aime pas du tout. Ca se voit dans son regard.

Orson : Oh c'est comme Tom et Rick.

Bree : Tom Scavo ? Celui qui mange de la colle ?

Orson : Oui. Il se disputent pour une certaine Lynette de ton école.

Bree : Oh oui ! Je vois ! Lynette Lindquist !

….

Gloria : Rosa à encore trouvé Stella ivre.

Elena : Stella Lindquist ? Oh ca ne m'étonne pas. Comment Rosa l'a-t-elle trouvée ?

Gloria : Elle allait posé sa petite Angela à l'école.

Elena : Oh c'est elle qui aime tant les fleurs !

Gloria : Oui ! D'après ta fille, le jeune Todd voudrait monter un club de composition florale avec elle.

Elena : Todd Forrest. Tu confond Angela DeLuca et Angela …hum, je ne me souviens plus…

Gloria : Oublie, j'ai compris. Tu doubles ou tu te couches ?

….

Bree : Cette figure du capitaine Flam est magnifique !

Orson : C'est mon père qui me l'a acheté.

Bree : Tu en as de la chance !

Orson : Mouais.

Voyant que son petit camarde faisait la moue, Bree se stoppa dans son élan de bonne humeur et continua de lui raconter quelques ragots croustillants.

Bree : J'ai entendu dire que Michael faisait la tête à Edie.

Orson : Edie Britt ? La fille qui drague tout les garçons de ton école ?

Bree : Oui.

Orson : Ca ne m'étonne pas. A l'école c'est une vraie furie.

…

Gloria : Et puis j'ai entendu que Karen avait reproché à Ida le fait que son chat était trop….fuyard.

Elena: Je ne comprend pas.

Gloria : Karen devait grader Mr Moustache et…disons qu'il a disparu et Karen à rejeté la faute sur Ida.

Elena : A celle là !

Gloria : Je te le fais pas dire !

…..

Bree : Les frères Dash sont sympa ?

Orson : Steve est sympa et Dave lui est très amoureux de Lila.

Bree : Oh c'est trop mignon !

Orson prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

Orson : Et toi Bree ? Et tu amoureuse ?

Bree : Eh bien…. Je crois bien.

Le jeune garçon eu un sourire, il le savait ! Il avait raison ! Dieu l'avait écouté et exaucer sa prière la plus grande !

Bree : Le nouveau est siii mignon !

Le cœur d'Orson se brisa en mille morceaux.

Orson : Tu parles…de Rex ?

Bree : Ouiii !

Orson souria, pour cacher la plus grosse déception de sa vie.

….

Elena : Noooon !

Gloria : Tu me dois 20$

Elena tendit l'argent de la defaite à son amie.

Gloria : Même heure mercredi prochain ?

Elena : Okay.

Elena s'avança vers l'entrée et s'écria :

Elena : Bree !

On entendit un petite voix répondre :

Bree : J'arrive maman !

Et on vit alors une petite fille dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de sa maman. Orson la suivait avec ce petit sourire triste qui ne le quittait pas.

Malgré l'extrême prudence avec laquelle le jeune garçon descendait les marches, il trébucha et tomba….sur Bree.

Et alors que le garçon se levait pour laisser respirer la rouquine il s'arrêta :

Bree le fixait, ses petites lèvres entrouvertes.

Gloria se racla la gorge :

Gloria : Et si tu laissait Bree rejoindre sa maman ?

Orson honteux, se releva complètement et Bree put retrouver la sensation d'être debout et ainsi rejoindre sa mère.

…..

Elena : Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Bree hocha vivement la tête et demanda à son tour :

Bree : Et toi maman ?

Elena : Très bien !

Les deux filles rentrèrent donc chez elles.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm here ! Yes I'm herrrrrreeee !

Niark !

Bonne lecture

Mason Wednesday Chronicles 27/10

Aujourd'hui, Gloria et Elena accueillaient une nouvelle camarade de jeu.

En effet Phyllis Van De Kamp s'était fait invitée par Elena afin de faire plus ample connaissance, selon Elena.

Elle alla donc chez les Mason avec sous le bras, un panier de cookies ainsi que son jeune garçon, Rex.

Elena avait préciser que Bree et Orson seraient ravis de jouer avec lui.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Orson haïssait déjà le jeune brun.

On sonna chez les Mason :

Phyllis : Bonjour….euh….je viens parce que….vous m'avez invité…

De l'autre côté se trouvait Elena et Gloria. Cette dernière souriait faussement, en formant presque un rictus de dégout.

Les sourcils froncés agrémentaient son visage frêle. Elle avait peignés ses cheveux brun mi-long qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Gloria haïssant devoir se faire belle seulement pour une nouvelle rencontre avec quelqu'un que de toute évidence elle détesterait 5 minutes plus tard.

Que dieu bénisse l'équipe de baseball préférée d'Edwin de jouer aujourd'hui ! Se dit Gloria. Elle ne voulait surtout pas recevoir Phyllis chez elle. Et pour une fois, Edwin, son mari, se rendait utile. Gloria souria doucement à l'idée de son cher époux, vautré dans le fauteuil, une bière à la main, en train de regarder le baseball à la télé.

Et comme un match ne se regarde pas seul, Henry, le mari d'Elena, s'était joint à lui.

Il ne restait donc chez les Mason qu'Elena et Bree qui avait déjà commencée une partie de Uno avec Orson.

L'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu excitait la petite fille. Ce qui enchantait moins son meilleur ami.

Bree : Dis moi, Orson, ca va ? T'es tout bizarre.

Orson : Mouais, mouais ça va.

Lorsque le petit garçon releva les yeux, il vit le sourire sincère et innocent de Bree, ce qui lui fit fondre son cœur en mille morceaux.

Bree : Tu savais que Rex et Tom étaient amis ?

Orson : Tom ? Tom Scavo ? Tom colle ?

Bree : Tom colle? Ah je vois ! C'est parce qu'il mange de la colle !

Orson acquiesça.

Orson : Je ne savais pas. Pourtant ils sont dans des écoles différentes.

Bree : Oui mais Rex m'a dit qu'il se sont rencontrés au club de Théâtre.

Orson : Humm je vois.

Bree : Tu vois quoi ?

Orson : C'est une expression.

Bree : Oh d'accord !…..Je vois !

Les deux enfants rigolèrent de bon cœur lorsque le porte fut ouverte.

Gloria : Elena, et si tu nous faisait les présentations ?

Elena : Très bien.

Les deux amis étaient descendus, curieux de la nouvelle venue.

Elena : Gloria, les enfants, je vous présente Phyllis Van De Kamp et son fils Rex.

Phyllis s'avança d'un pas sur tandis que Rex resta dans les pattes de sa mère avec son air craintif.

Elena : Et Phyllis, Rex, je vous présente ma fille Bree, que vous avez dut rencontrer à l'école que Rex et elle fréquentent, ma meilleure amie, Gloria et son fils Orson.

Elena continuait de sourire magnifiquement.

* * *

Bree : Dites moi Rex, comment trouvez vous mon thé.?

Rex : Je suis obligé de jouer à ça ?

Orson : Grmpf.

Bree : Il est très important de savoir les bonnes manières Rex.

Rex : Mais c'est un jeu de fille.

Orson : Très sympa.

Rex : Mauviette.

Orson : Brute.

Bree frappa dans ses mains, énervée.

Bree : Messieurs ! Je vous prie de vous calmer !

Rex : Mais Bree ! C'est nul ça !

Bree : C'est Mlle Mason pour vous !

Rex : Comment ça pour moi ? Et lui là l'efféminé, il peut t'appeler comme il veut ?

Orson : Je préfère être efféminé qu'être une brute envers les demoiselles.

Rex : Gros naze !

Bree : Il suffit Rex !

Rex : Il suffit ! Il suffit ! C'est quoi ce langage de coincé !

Orson : Nous ne sommes point coincés ! On est poli !

Rex : Pff ! Gros nul !

Bree : Rex ! Arrête ! T'es méchant ! Vilain ! Vilain ! Vilain !

Orson : Bree. S'il te plait. Reste courtoise.

Rex : T'arrête toi !

Les deux garçonnets se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

* * *

Gloria : Sophie Bremer à casser le bras de la statue du centre ville.

Elena : Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Telle mère telle fille ! Et vous Phyllis, avez-vous des points communs avec Rex ?

Phyllis : Nous aimons les jeux vidéo.

Elena grimaça.

Elena : Oh ! Quelle….bonne chose.

Gloria : Orson et moi aimons Dieu.

Phyllis: Oh….très…fun.

Elena : Bree et moi passons de très bon moment à l'opéra ou au théâtre !

Gloria : Oh c'est vrai ! Orson adore tellement aussi !

Elena : Nous y allons mercredi soir prochain. Je peux emmener Orson avec nous.

Gloria : Oh merci Elena ! Il est grand temps que je parle à Edwin.

Phyllis : Que ce passe t'il ?

Elena : Edwin rentre de plus en plus tard. Et cela inquiète Gloria.

* * *

Orson : Oh Bree, je suis désolé.

Bree continuait de pleurer dans son coin.

Rex : Gros nul !

Orson : Rex, tais toi !

Rex : C'est Mr Van De Kamp pour toi.

Orson : Ne fais pas ton hypocrite. Je hais les hypocrites.

Rex : T'sais pas c'que ca veut dire !

Orson : Si ! Mais pas toi !

Bree sanglotait et dit d'une petite voix.

Bree: Ze….veux….maman.

Rex : Non !

Orson : Et pourquoi pas ?

Rex : Si ma maman sais que….

Orson : que tu fais pleurer une dame ?

Rex : J'allais dire « une petite chuineuse »

Bree : …..maman….

* * *

Elena : Alors Tom et Rex sont amis ? Vous n'avez pas peur que…..

Phyllis : Que quoi ?

Gloria : Que Rex mange de la colle !

Phyllis : Je vous demande pardon ?

Elena : Tom Scavo mange de la colle UHU.

Phyllis: De quoi ? Il mange de la UHU ?

Gloria : De la UHU Twist and Glue ! De la liquide !

Phyllis : Mais….

Elena : Dieu merci Bree garde des bonnes manières !

Gloria : Seigneur ! Orson n'utilise que de la colle bâton !

Elena : Je me méfierais Gloria. L'odeur vanillée de la colle bâton UHU attire les enfants.

Gloria : Dieu merci tu me préviens !

Phyllis : Rex ne mange pas de colle !

Gloria : Personne n'est ami avec les mangeurs de colle. Sauf Tom, qui a votre fils comme ami. C'est étrange !

Elena : Faites attention, Phyllis. C'est un conseil.

* * *

Bree : Tu manges de la colle ?

Orson : Beurk !

Rex : Mais vous savez UHU commercialise des colles à la fraise !

Bree : Beurk !

Orson : Re-Beurk !

Rex : Et même aux myrtilles !

Bree : J'adore les myrtilles !

Orson : Bree !

Orson la tira à part.

Orson : Mais tu es folle ! C'est toxique la colle liquide !

Bree : Je n'ai jamais dis que j'en mangerais !

Orson : Y a intérêt !

Bree : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

Orson : Mais…

Bree : Retourne à tes colles bâton !

La petite rouquine se retourna et alla voir le mangeur de UHU.

Bree: J'espère que tu va arrêter de manger cette chose, Mr Van De Kamp.

Rex : Et pourquoi ?

Bree : Car je ne veux pas d'un amoureux dégoutant.

Rex : Un quoi ? Mais je préfère la colle !

Orson, toujours à l'écarts pouffait.

Bree : Dégoutant ! Viens Orson on ne parle plus au mangeur de colle !

Orson : Bien sur, comme tu voudra Bree.

Rex, littéralement enragé lança un ours en peluche sur la tête du petit garçon.

* * *

Gloria : Phyllis. Chère Phyllis. Vous avez perdu.

Phyllis : ….Ah oui.

Elena : Euh, Gloria, tu as perdu aussi. Vous me devez 20 $ mesdames.

Les deux femmes tendirent leur argent à la gagnante.

Phyllis : Alors dites moi, quand est-ce qu'a lieu la prochaine partie.

Gloria et Elena se regardèrent, complices puis Gloria annonça :

Gloria : On vous préviendra.

Ce ne sera pas mercredi prochain que nous la reverrons. Pensa gaiement Elena.

Gloria : LES ENFANTS !

Les trois femmes attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir le cortège des petits avec en tête, Bree avec son air hautain, Orson, tout souriant puis Rex avec un air déçu.

Bree et Orson se tenaient la main comme n'importe quels petits enfants.

Rex s'enfuyait dans les jambes de sa mère.

Lorsque Gloria, Phyllis, Rex et Orson furent partis, Elena demanda à Bree :

Elena : Rassure moi, chérie, tu ne manges pas de la colle toi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Bonne lecture !

Mason Wednesday Chronicles

Aujourd'hui, Gloria et Elena organisèrent la petite sortie au théâtre. Gloria, quand à elle allait questionner son mari, Edwin sur ses retours tardifs à la maison.

Gloria sentait une petite boule lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle avait très peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Et si Edwin la trompait ?

Elena emmenait les deux enfants au théâtre, voir une œuvre de Puccini appelée Mme Buterrfly.

Alors, aujourd'hui, on parlait dans tout le foyer Hodge, de la pièce que l'on allait voir.

Bree : J 'ai tellement hâte de voir cette pièce !

Orson : Moi aussi !

Bree : Es tu déjà allé au théâtre ?

Orson : A moins que tu parles d'une reconstitution de la crèche à noël, non.

Bree sourit à pleines dents.

Du côté des adultes, l'on pouvait remarqué que Gloria Hodge était assez tendue pendant qu'Elena ne tenait pas en place.

Gloria, qui restait chez elle, était anxieuse de savoir enfin la vérité, a quelques heures près. Quand Bree et Orson descendirent et que son fils lui dit en revoir, Gloria se sentait mieux. Son fils, sa fierté, point final.

Elena, Bree et Orson s'en allèrent donc, laissant Gloria seule avec ses peurs.

* * *

Edwin : Hey oh ! Je suis rentré.

Edwin se sentait un peu étrange, la maison n' était pas éclairer, et ni Gloria ni son fiston ne venait l'accueillir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis sans avoir laisser un mot. Edwin connait bien sa famille tout de même.

Il remarqua, tout de même que la cuisine était éclairée.

Gloria : Tu es rentré, viens là.

* * *

Bree : Eh Maman ! Pourquoi la maman d'Orson ne vient pas avec nous ?

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre, c'est Orson qui s'en chargea.

Orson : Papa et elle vont diner ensemble, en amoureux !

Bree : ok !

Elena souffla, inconsciemment le jeune garçon venait de lui sauver la vie !

* * *

Edwin : Mais t'es complètement folle !

Gloria : Je sais que tu me trompes alors avoues le !

Gloria tenait toujours un couteau de cuisine dans sa mains et Edwin gardait une distance raisonnable.

Edwin : Où est notre fils ?

Gloria : Avoue le d'abord !

Gloria pointa son couteau vers le pauvre homme.

Edwin : Pointe ce couteau ailleurs s'te plait.

Gloria : Non.

Edwin : Glo' aller !

La femme s'avança vers son mari.

Gloria : Dis le.

Edwin : Je ne trompe pas, merde alors ! Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je te trompes ? Hein ? Si c'est vraiment ça qu'tu veux.

Gloria : Te confesser pardonnera ton pêché Edwin.

Edwin : Non, Glo' on a déjà eu 50 fois c'te conversation. Dieu, où tu veux mais pas à la maison.

Gloria : Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part.

Edwin : Je te préviens juste.

Gloria : Comment ça ?

Edwin : Tu es cinglée Glo', et si tu ramènes ta folie chez nous, j'me barre.

Gloria : Quoi ?

Edwin : T'as bien compris. Je prends l'gosse et j'me barre.

Gloria : Et tu iras où ?

Edwin : Je verrais bien.

Gloria : Tu n'as pas à me prendre Orson. C'est mon fils aussi.

Edwin : L'avocat pourra en décider autrement.

Gloria resta sans voix.

Edwin : Ton amour pour Dieu est trop fort, Glo'.

Gloria : Ma famille est restée pauvre jusqu'au jour où un miracle s'est produis.

Edwin : C'était pas un miracle.

Gloria : Si.

Edwin : Je ne veux plus en parler.

Gloria : Je te hais.

Edwin : Pas moi. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ton époux.

Gloria recula légèrement.

Gloria : Sort de cette maison.

Edwin : Pas sans Orson.

Gloria : Il n'est pas là.

Edwin : Où est il ?

Gloria : Quelque part.

Ce fut au tour d'Edwin d'avancer vers Gloria, l'air menaçant.

Gloria : Que fait tu ?

Edwin : Je veux mon enfant.

Gloria : Notre.

Edwin : Ou. Est. Notre. Fils ?

Gloria : Loin de toi.

Edwin balaya d'un revers de main, le vase en Crystal posé sur le meuble. Le vase s'écrasa à terre en bruit sinistre.

Edwin : Mon fils. Maintenant.

Gloria était plusqu'éffrayée par le comportement d'Edwin.

Gloria : Il….il..avec…'Lena..Elena.

Edwin : Quoi ?

Gloria : je voulais parler avec toi de tes actes, alors Elena s'est proposée pour l'emmené au théâtre.

Edwin échappa un grincement de mécontentement. Mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Vu les circonstances, il préférait voir Orson au théâtre avec Elena qu'a l'église avec Gloria.

Edwin : 'Kay.

Gloria : Tu me jure que tu ne me trompes pas.

Edwin : Je jure sur la tête de Dieu que je ne te trompes pas.

Edwin leva la main droite, en signe de bonne volonté.

Gloria : Merci.

Gloria laissa échapper un léger sourire, qu'Edwin lui rendit.

* * *

Elena : C'est triste.

Bree : Non maman, c'est très triste.

Orson : Mme Mason ? Pourquoi la femme se tue elle-même ?

Elena : C'est parce que…elle…a…perdu l'amour de…

Une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête d'Elena.

Elena : IL FAUT QU'ON RENTRE !

* * *

Gloria : Elena ? T'es déjà là ?

Devant Gloria se tenait Elena, Bree et Orson qui étaient essoufflés.

Orson : Papa !

Le petit garçon alla dans les bars d'Edwin, heureux de revoir sa progéniture.

Gloria : Je ne comprend pas Elena, pourquoi êtes vous rentrés si tôt.

Elena : Oh….c'est parce que Bree est malade.

Bree : Mais n…

Elena : Elle délire, je crois que c'est la fièvre !

Gloria : Bien.

Elena : Bien. A plus Gloria, on se verra mercredi prochain et tu me racontera !

Gloria : Okay.

Bree : En revoir Orson !

Le jeune garçon se retourna et souri à la jeune rouquine.

Orson : En revoir Bree !

* * *

Edwin Hodge regardait tendrement son fils dormir.

Edwin : Tu sais, je suis désolé. J'ai mentis à ta mère, je vois quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux plus supporter que Gloria s'acharne à te montrer combien la religion s'est important. Ca m'énerve p'tit bonhomme. Je te promet qu'un jour, on partira, tout les deux, loin de cette prison. Mais en attendant….j'ai remarqué que t'aimais bien la p'tite rouquine d'Elena Mason. Don Juan va. Bonne nuit mon p'tit.

* * *

Henry : Alors ce théâtre ?

Bree : Hé papa ? Pourquoi je délire ?

Henry : Hein ?

Elena : Oh Bree….

Henry : Elena, de quoi elle parle ?

Elena : De rien ! Bree, va te coucher ma grande !

Bree : Oui 'maman ! Après tout j'ai de la fièvre.

Elena : Au lit ! En silence !

Bree : Bonne nuit papounet !

Henry : Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Elena : Bonne nuit princesse.

Alors que la nuit avançait, que les rêves gagnait les enfants, les regrets et les mensonges viennent hanter leurs parents.

Bonne nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un court chapitre, lettres au père noël...

Cher Père Noël

Pour noël voici ce que je voudrais :

- Un vélo tout neuf.

- Que Papa y passe plus de temps à la maison.

- Que maman arrête de mettre les même vetement que moi en plus grand.

- Une paire de gants

- Un voyage à Disneyland Floride.

- Aller voir une pièce de théatre ! ( drole !)

- Une jolie poupée comme la Nelly de Lynette.

- Avoir un amoureux

-Que Rex arrête de manger la colle.

-Que Karl arrête de m'embeter.

-Que maman m'explique pourquoi j'ai déliré.

-Le nouveau disque de Susan Boyle.

-Que maman arrête d'écrire mes lettres au père noël.

-Avoir une petite sœur.

-Etre dans la chorale des Jingle Bells

-Gouter du Chardonay

-Ne plus avoir des carries

-Que les chewing-gum n'aient pas d'effets laxatifs.

-Ne plus jamais déménager.

-Avoir ma propre Bible.

-Avoir que des A+

-Revoir Biscotte.

-Une jupe.

-Avoir un lapin nain.

-Un costume de Mrs Butterfly.

-Que Mrs Butterfly, elle se tue pas elle-même.

-Que Georges me lache les baskets.

-Devenir amie avec la nouvelle.

-Un livre sur les tartes au citron meringuées.

-Que papa goûte mes cookies.

Papa noël, j'ai été très sage. Mais j'ai un souhait que je veux très fort et que tu n'as pas le droit de repeter.

Je voudrais qu'Orson devienne mon amoureux. Mais shuuuut.

Bree Mason

Cher Jésus.

Pour noël, je voudrais.

-Que maman ne tombe pas sur cette lettre.

-Que papa puisse partir avec moi

-Devenir grand et épouser Bree !

-Que Rex continue à manger de la colle/

-Que maman ne devienne pas Mrs Butterfly.

-Que Bree m'aime.

-Ne plus croiser Tom à l'école.

- Une écharpe comme celle de Carlos Solis.

- Devenir ami avec Carlos.

- Un ours en peluche (comme celui de Bree)

- Une version de la Bible avec des images.

-M'expliquer pourquoi maman est folle.

-Rencontrer l'amie de Papa.

-Pouvoir voir le Rocky Horror Picture Show

-Pouvoir chanter comme Finn

- Qu'Alma me lâche.

- Une figurine de Bender Rodriguez

- Une figurine de Fry ( LA Fry)

-Devenir grand et fort comme Papa.

-Devenir rusé comme Maman.


End file.
